Work vehicles, such as skid steer loaders, have a cab structure for protecting an operator. The work vehicles typically include a pair of controls configured to be grasped in each hand of the operator, typically requiring a relatively small amount of wrist movement to effect control of the work vehicle. Operator fatigue may be encountered due to extended periods of work vehicle operation. In addition, the work vehicle typically includes a seat belt or other device is typically provided to prevent the operator from being thrown from the vehicle.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a work vehicle operator with both safety as well as enhanced comfort.